


For Severus Snape, in the Event of My Death (Chinese Translation)

by lzqsk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, death story
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-12
Updated: 2008-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-05 04:23:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzqsk/pseuds/lzqsk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>In the event of my death, please deliver this to Severus Snape. He will know why</em>. Well, Teddy thought as he read his father's note, that was a relief, because he himself sure as hell didn't know why. The problem, of course, would be actually asking him, given the man in question had been dead for sixteen years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Severus Snape, in the Event of My Death (Chinese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [For Severus Snape, in the Event of My Death](https://archiveofourown.org/works/105088) by [Snegurochka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snegurochka/pseuds/Snegurochka). 



> Title: For Severus Snape, in the Event of My Death  
> Author: Snegurochka 
> 
> 原文地址：  
> http://www.snegurochka.slashcity.net/fics/forseverussnapeintheeventofmydeath.html

**致故人**

 

 **Title:** For Severus Snape, in the Event of My Death  
 **Author:** Snegurochka  
 **Characters:** Snape/Lupin, Teddy (with cameos by Harry, Andromeda and Victoire)  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Content:** DH-compliant, so: character death  
 **Words:** ~7,500  
 **Summary:** _In the event of my death, please deliver this to Severus Snape. He will know why._ Well, Teddy thought as he read his father's note, that was a relief, because he himself sure as hell didn't know why. The problem, of course, would be actually _asking_ him, given the man in question had been dead for sixteen years.  
 **Notes:** Written for r_grayjoy as a birthday present, and as a thank-you for buying me paid time at Insanejournal. Her original request, when I offered a drabble (!) for the IJ time, was Snape/Lupin, prompt: _Gift_. Thanks to smoke for early brainstorming and final beta help.  
 **Date:** begun August 2007; final draft finished January 2008

 

原文地址：

<http://www.snegurochka.slashcity.net/fics/forseverussnapeintheeventofmydeath.html>

 

授权书：

 

Hello!  
   
Yes, of course you may translate that story! Thank you very much for asking permission. When you're done, could you send me a link to where it's posted, please? Naturally, I need my author name to remain on the story, and a link to my website, if you can. I'd also love it if you could email me a copy of thetranslation, so I can post it on my site (with credit to you as the translator, of course). If you check out the 'translations' section of the site, you can see that I do that with all translations. It helps me to keep them all together!  
   
Again, thanks for asking, and I look forward to hearing from you when it's done.  
   
Cheers,  
~Snegurochka

 

 

摘要：

 _“在我死之后，请将这个给_ _Severus Snape_ _，他知道是什么意思。”_ Teddy一边看着父亲留下的字条一边想着，这对他来说是个安慰，因为他根本不知道究竟是什么意思。问题是，是不是真的要去 _“问”_ 他，问那个已经离开十六年的男人。

   

====================================

 

_“在我死之后，请将这个给_ _Severus Snape_ _，他知道是什么意思。”_

Teddy惊讶的看着手里那片皱巴巴的羊皮纸字条，他刚刚不小心打翻了一个又轻又小的盒子，但是仅仅瞥了一眼就不再理会。因为他的目光被一枚硬币所吸引，盯着那光滑的圆形表面，端详了一会儿，然后才把注意力转回到羊皮纸上。

 

_“他知道是什么意思。”_

 

好吧，Teddy想，这对他来说是个安慰，因为他根本不知道那究竟是什么意思。问题是，是不是真的要去 _“问”_ 他，问那个已经离开十六年的男人。

 

－―――――――――――――――――――

 

“哦拜托，Lupin，如果你现在从床上下去，那就永远不要回来。”

 

“这可真有趣啊，Severus。你又看了一遍《预言家日报》，不是么？”Lupin把腿搭在床边随意的摇晃，忽闪着眼睛，试图无视所有的酸痛。“这很精彩，一定要这么写下去。”

 

一只手伸过来，手指钳住他的胳膊。“你怎么敢这么讲！”Snape咬牙切齿。

 

“你已经把我需要知道的一切都告诉我了。”Lupin说着，不动声色的抽出手臂，一边大步走过卧室，一边捡着自己的衣服。“这样的爱永远不会消失，就算过了这么多年也一样。”他在门口停下，低着头，牢牢抓住自己的裤子，“我应该知道的。”他喃喃自语道。

 

“事实并非我愿。”还在床上的Snape听上去充满痛苦。“这不是我告诉你的真正原因。”

 

Lupin猛的转身，“哦是么，你只是希望我可能会摆一些她的老照片装饰房间，是不是？这就是为什么你要告诉我？”

 

Snape用手抹了一下脸，痛道：“不是。”

 

可惜，他面前只剩下令人绝望而畏惧的摔门声。

 

－―――――――――――――――――――

 

Teddy并不是经常想起他的父母，而且他也对此并不在意。有人可以闲来无事怀念那些他从不知道的故事，一辈子自责，他思考着，或者有人可以承担他那些故事。这些都无所谓，毕竟生活是美好的：他有祖母和教父，还有他们的朋友，以及（至少在每周二魔咒课之后）他可以和Victoire在一起。看上去每个人都喜欢他的父母：这里到处是亲朋好友，每一次他和他们见面，那些人都会给他一些东西，然后在他得体却疏远的致谢时变得眼睛湿润。

 

他手上有一张奇怪的Hogwarts地图，一个魔法部傲罗专用测奸器，甚至还有一张很旧的蜜蜂公爵糖果店包装纸，那是Longbottom教授送的。“你父亲总是恰到好处的分发巧克力。”他十分确信Teddy聪慧过人，尽管Teddy并不知道为什么。很明显，那些大人们期望他能把他们所有的礼物陈列出来，营造出一种神殿，或者是别的什么东西的氛围。可他觉得自己已经长大了，都十六岁了，应该知道以前的事情，应该用自己的方法去悼念他们。毕竟那些东西没有什么太多的意义，因为它们都是冷冰冰的，而其中包含的感情：一段故事；一出悲剧；或者仅仅是解决了一个问题，没有一样能从中看出来。

 

祖母家阁楼上的硬币再一次吸引了他的目光，他拿在手上翻来覆去的抛起再接住。

 

_“他知道是什么意思。”_

 

父亲认识Severus Snape其实并不令人惊讶；毕竟Harry早就告诉过他好多故事了。在十二岁的时候，Teddy已经经历过那些Harry现在无奈的称之为 _“狼人状态”_ 的日子，他曾经想过要知道关于狼人的一切么？更进一步说，他以前的确几乎要自己探寻答案，差点不顾一切的去见一个可能会知道他父亲只言片语的人。

 

“你想要干什么？”Harry在他提到这点时猛地转身，一手拿着酱油，一手拿着Lily的娃娃，厉声问道。“听好了，Teddy。我知道你对你父亲很好奇，但是这太离谱了。你必须时刻当心狼人，明白么？”

 

然后他给Teddy讲了一个可怕的故事，很久很久以前，一个男孩，大约像他这般年纪，钻进一条隧道去寻找狼人。

 

他们一定已经相互原谅对方了，Teddy想，毕竟他们之后曾一起任教于Hogwarts，但是除了这些，他对他们之间的交情知之甚少。令人不解的是他们两人竟然是朋友，更奇怪的是Snape曾经和Teddy的父亲如此亲密，以至于他留下了那样的字条和硬币。或许他们在对抗Voldemort时并肩作战，他喜欢展开想象力。众所周知Snape那会儿是间谍，或许他父亲也是。

 

他更喜欢这个想法。

 

Harry说过Teddy的父亲在战争中一直和狼人部族保持联络，但是似乎没有人知道这些。以前可以去问Dumbledore，不过如果Teddy迫切的追问个中细节，Harry就会陷入悲伤的沉思。凤凰社中没有其他人了解狼人组织，他有些抱歉的微笑着，耸耸肩，告诉Teddy。

 

一想到他父亲是战争中的关键人物，需要躲避恶意的诅咒，伪造秘密的契约，还有为盟友传递隐蔽的硬币消息，这太让人兴奋了，是的。或许他们互相十分熟稔，Teddy想象着；或许他们曾同生共死，一起完成任务，潜伏于死寂的夜色中在敌人那边冒险联络我方的行动。

 

－―――――――――――――――――――

 

根本不是什么瞬间爆发，如果是那么简单就好了。事实上，他们之间的关系是一点一滴积累着，慢慢渗入，直到最终两人都放弃了莫名其妙的抵抗，仅仅是毫不避讳地在格里莫广场的厨房里盯着对方，任凭Albus和疯眼汉在一边唠唠叨叨，好像战火已经烧到了厚重的石壁之外。那或许源于一具尸体？当一切最终发生的时候：厨房空了，Sirius像往常一样窝在楼上，Lupin临走前抓过一瓶威士忌，然后大口大口灌进自己的喉咙。还有，Tonks？

 

上帝，Tonks。

 

Tonks那天晚上还是应该离开为妙，因为她的眼神从来没有得到过任何的回应。于是她大踏步跟随疯眼汉和Kingsley上楼，用力向Molly挥了挥手，然后头也不回的走出门。

 

Snape没有离开。

 

Lupin有些不稳的把瓶口凑到嘴边，猛吞着威士忌，直到烈酒灼痛了他的喉咙，横冲直撞穿过他的胸膛才停下喘气。他将酒瓶放回到桌上，用手抹抹嘴，头也不回的说道：“你真应该来一口，Severus，我可不敢保证自己还能剩下多少给你。”

 

黑暗的脚步声仿佛就在他身后，无声无息从壁炉边的阴影那里慢慢迫近。Snape没有说话，只是伸手越过Lupin抓起威士忌，抬手倒进自己嘴里，大口吞下。飞快的，他又把酒瓶放回原位，双手捧起Lupin的脸，以压倒性的气势吻下去，然后将他推到墙边，抵住冰冷的石壁。Lupin呻吟着，移开他的唇，用力抓住Snape的衬衫前襟，在自己就要滑到地上的时候将他拉近，最终让Snape压在了身上，他的坚硬抵着自己的身子。

 

他们锁上门，整晚就在厨房里面做爱。衣衫尚未褪去，Lupin的脸颊也在墙壁上蹭出了血痕。Snape凑到他耳边说着让人脸红心跳的词句，用火热的，深沉而磁性的声音呢喃着他想要Lupin的一切，直到Lupin因高度兴奋几乎窒息的呻吟着在他身下颤栗。他紧贴着Lupin的脊背，呼吸沉重，而手指却轻轻的自Lupin的臀描上他的肩，所到之处点燃更加热烈的火花。他将头靠在Lupin颈后，低声咕哝着，“血腥时代到了。”

 

－―――――――――――――――――――

 

Teddy是一个易容马格斯（Metamorphmagus），但并不是狼人，关于这点他必须承认一定是有什么神圣的力量保佑着他，因为在他这种情况来说，变成狼人的可能性更大也更容易。他的皮肤有些松弛但是骨骼很正常，他可以按照自己的意愿变成狼或者狗，不过这就像水往低处流那样是身体自然而然发生的，并不像他想象中，父亲每个月必须忍受的痛苦。

 

“如果Severus Snape是你知道的最勇敢的人，”有天晚上他问Harry，“那么谁是第二勇敢的？”

 

Harry抬眼看了看他，端起酒杯，“你父亲。”他说着，浅啜一口，眯起眼睛。

 

“不，我不是这个意思，不要因为（他是我父亲而这么说）——”

 

“我不是因为他是你父亲才那样说，”Harry道，“Snape做了他需要做的一切，没有任何犹豫和后悔，但是你父亲……嗯，”他停下，用手指轻轻敲打玻璃杯，“事实上，他总是踌躇着。”他笑笑，“而且还不时的就会后悔，但是那天，”他接着说道，在目光对上Teddy的眼睛时，声音猛然变得令人警醒，“他知道正确和容易之间的区别。然而他总是做那些对的事情，这比Snape做的任何事都更需要勇气。”

 

Teddy若有所思的点点头。在Harry离开之后，他还攥着Harry带来的几张新照片久久坐在起居室里，思索着这其中究竟有多少是真实。

 

－―――――――――――――――――――

 

如果说在战火中做爱是愚蠢的，那么在战火中相爱就等于自杀。Lupin对此十分明了，并且每天都提醒自己，但事实上，这丝毫不能阻止自己和Severus Snape的疯狂。

 

Snape总是冷淡而生硬，残忍且与众不同。他阴郁的同时又精力充沛，好像个激情澎湃的定时炸弹，那些深刻的用谎言构筑的创伤被牢牢包裹在黑色的斗篷下面。Lupin耐心的一层一层剥开他的外表，撩拨他的欲望，释放他的残忍和冷酷填满自己的欢愉。Snape在他面前展现了一些不愿意让别人看到的东西，但是他却觉得这样比Snape掩盖住所有的秘密更加令自己困惑。长久以来他都很想了解Snape，从小时候跌跌撞撞的一起念书开始，直到曾经在Hogwarts共同任教的那短暂的一年。

 

一旦Lupin抓住他，肯定会让他躺在狭促的酒店房间里那种窄小的床上，或者有难得的机会，在格里莫广场的废弃房间里，Lupin想象他只能四肢着地，满怀感激的匍匐。他将整晚和Snape厮磨在一起，用湿热的唇和灵活的手指令Snape在他下面弓起身子，由内而外发出深深的、低沉的呻吟。然后当他过去，让Snape把他推向后面，架起他的双腿，滑入他的体内，所有的热情，汗水、欲火…… _“用力点，_ _Severus_ _，天啊你感觉好么？你_ _TM_ _是不是很爽？”_ 最后，两人终于同时高潮。

 

面对一个像Severus Snape这样的男人，就好像进入了日食的轨道一般不受控制，Lupin心里想。从里到外散发着沉寂禁欲的敬畏感，哪怕只是短短几秒钟，也总能让他屏住呼吸，更加用力的抓住Snape的肩。这时Snape会紧紧闭上眼睛，甚至瑟瑟发抖，他的脸颊升腾起一片潮红，微启双唇，瞬时间，就好像世界上的一切都没入了他们周围的阴影中。这两个人裸诚相对，攫住对方，仿佛只要松手，这世界就会毁灭。

 

或者可能吧，Lupin有机会继续沉思。可能，实际上，这就是所发生的事实。

 

－―――――――――――――――――――

 

Teddy的祖母Black在谈到他父亲的时候总是小心翼翼。她从来不说什么不好听的，基本上就是这样，但是Teddy不能自制的注意到她也从来没有说过什么衷心赞美的话。

 

“战争期间他很忙，”她总是将脖子摆在一个舒服的位置，眼光扫过Teddy，娓娓道来。“真是有太多的工作要做。你母亲，当然了，她更加被众人所需要。”她会加上这句，然后肯定的点点头，“你知道，她在自己的领域是杰出的。才智惊人的巫师，只不过偶尔会有点分神。”她放下手中的纱线，对Teddy叹一口气。“你看上去和她真是一模一样，亲爱的。”

 

这不是真的，Teddy清楚。他看到过照片：他和父亲长得很像，只不过他是蓝色的头发，也没有伤疤。但是当祖母回忆起他母亲是多么的美丽和天赋异禀，他长得有多像他母亲时，他知道最好还是不要打断。

 

“Victoire怎么样，亲爱的？”一天晚上喝茶时她问，Teddy呛了一口，咳嗽起来。

 

“很好，祖母。”他咕哝着。

 

“你看，你能和她整天约会，这多么幸运啊！如今你差不多都快变成Weasley家的人了。”

 

他惊愕的看着她。

 

“哦是的，那两个年长的Weasley家男孩都想和你母亲好。我曾告诉她随便哪一个都是不错的对象，尽管我一直觉得Victoire的爸爸在占卜和魔文方面有更好的基因。”她轻轻点头，呷了一口茶。“她这两门课学得好么？”过了一会儿她问道。

 

“什么，Victoire么？”Teddy问道，愣愣的回答，“嗯，当然。”

 

“好吧，不管怎么说，你母亲可是学的一塌糊涂。”她叹气，目光飘过房间，“一旦她遇到了你父亲，就更是这样了。她一门心思只想着他，不论我告诉她多少次他实在太……”她猛的打住，停了一会儿，然后又呷一口茶。

 

“太什么？”Teddy抗议般问道。

 

她瞥了他一眼，嘴唇绷成一条线。“他爱你，亲爱的。”她慢慢说道，“非常、非常爱你。他有不好的地方，我不会视而不见，但是，嗯，你要记住，他永远爱你。”

 

在那之后很长一段时间，她都没有再提起过他的父亲。

 

－―――――――――――――――――――

 

世界在Sirius死的那天晚上被生生撕裂。

 

那晚，深切的、哀恸的寒冷横扫Lupin，使他僵在原地无法动弹，哪怕是对同伴的吊唁点头回应，或者挪动脚步跟随大家，都已经变得难于登天。那不仅仅是失去了他曾经失去过一次的兄弟，更是失去了全部。灵魂被掏空，他意识到高高在上的地方，上帝已经决定了Lupin的生命和快乐是一文不值的。这种绝望从内心深处令人恐惧的席卷而来，不断啃噬，变成惨痛的折磨。

 

面对像这样的事情，傻瓜才会觉得无法认识到他存在的价值。

 

他推开Molly，她离开了；他推开Albus，他离开了；他推开了几乎所有的朋友，他们都离开了。但是当他试图推开Snape，那个顽固的混蛋却像老橡树一样扎根在他面前一动不动，裹着黑色的斗篷，眉头紧锁，目光冷峻。自那之后的几个月，他们越来越多的做爱，相对的，越来越少的交流，就好像做爱是他们剩下的唯一语言，是他们能够彼此坦诚相对的唯一方法。纠缠不清散落地板的衣物，再加上温暖的肌肤触感，好像火山爆发的熔岩那般将一切感情推上巅峰。

 

－―――――――――――――――――――

 

Victoire Weasley兼具她母亲的高贵和父亲的坚韧自制，这可以大体上令她遇事三思而后行，不至于显得太自负。

 

“那么，”一天下课后她靠在院墙上，歪着脑袋问Teddy，“要不然就是你兜里那个东西太重要了，要不然就是你‘ _很高兴’_ 见到我。”她抿着唇拼命抑制住微笑，看着Teddy的眼睛因为惊讶而变成夸张的圆形。

 

“什么？我？哦是的，我是说……当然，我很高兴见到你。但是，那并不是……我的意思是……”

 

她靠近他，他的呼吸变得有点急促。“给我看看。”她吐气如兰，小巧的舌尖透过润泽的下唇若隐若现，Teddy此时大脑一片空白。嗯，至少，那件东西并没有贴着他的身子。明显的， _“另一件事”_ 让他更有兴趣。

 

他栖身上前去吻她，任凭书包带子从肩头滑落，模模糊糊的考虑着就这样屈服于自己的愿望是不是个坏主意，他可以把她推在墙上，探入她的衬衫……

 

“啊哈！”她胜利者般的从他身前逃开，手里握着什么。Teddy皱着眉，抹抹嘴，然后突然发现裤兜里面硌着自己的东西已经跑到了她手上。就在刚才？好吧。

 

他咳嗽着。“怎么了？”

 

“一周以来你一直把手放在兜里鼓捣着，”她的口气带点责备，“我在想，一定是藏着什么特别有趣的东西。”她露齿而笑，过了好一会儿才慢慢张开手，手心里是那枚硬币。

 

“哦，”他咬着下唇说道，“就是这个？嗯，我也不知道它究竟是什么。这是和我父亲的其他遗物一起找到的。”

 

她合上手，纠起眉头，脸颊开始变得绯红。“你不知道？”最后，她抬起眼睛问他。

 

他摇摇头。

 

她再一次看着硬币。“我曾经见过一个类似的。”她咕哝着，用拇指摩挲着那上面凸起的花纹。

 

－―――――――――――――――――――

 

事情变得越来越危险了，随着战争的加剧，二十年来的血雨腥风中飘荡着数不清的无辜冤魂。但是在Albus焦黑的手，Greyback坚定的暴力革命[Greyback应该就是那个在Lupin小时候咬了他，把他变成狼人的那个狼人——某鱼注]，和Snape越来越多的秘密誓约之间，Lupin能够嗅到一丝暗潮涌动的意味。反抗的星星之火逐渐变得燎原，蔓延之势惊人得令他也不能完全领悟。

 

他们依旧没有过多的交谈，就算当他们聊天的时候，说的也都是Lupin听不大懂的话。

 

“我不能像以前那样经常过来了。”Snape喃喃道，盯着天花板，以手抵额，Lupin在他身边将风帘弄得沙沙作响。

 

“还有什么新鲜的？”Lupin看也不看他，问道。

 

“哦，你不想知道么？”Snape反击，“我告诉你这个，仅仅是因为我觉得有点后悔，我们不能像以前那样常常见面了，但是如果你执意要小题大做，我当然可以装作毫不在乎。”

 

Lupin叹气，瞪着眼睛。“你真TM是个噩梦，你知道么？”

 

“唔，多谢提醒，我早就知道了。”

 

“那么这次又是什么？Voldemort会集中人手找到你在和一个混血狼人做爱？这早就不是新鲜事了，Severus。”

 

“你根本不知道最近都发生了什么，更进一步说，你都不知道做爱已经不再是我的……”他停下，闭口不言。Lupin转过头。

 

“什么？”

 

Snape眉头紧锁。

 

“不再是你的什么？”Lupin坐起身子，“不再是你浪费美好周三夜晚的选择？”

 

Snape转向他，怒目而视。“是的，就是这样，Lupin。恭喜，你的聪明才智再一次猜对了。”他从床上站起来，走向被甩在椅子上的长裤，翻了翻裤兜，“给你。”他怒气冲冲的说道，转身把一个硬币抛在薄薄的毯子上。

 

“哦，真不错，现在用一个金加隆买我的屁股，是不是？太妙了，谢谢，Severus。接下来就应该像个傻瓜想要的那样？”

 

“你TM给我闭上嘴安静几秒钟，Lupin，就两秒，我对天发誓，否则我将亲手让你在最后的战役中尝到尽可能多的魔咒！”Lupin重归平静，Snape重重叹气，他背靠着墙，依旧赤裸，苍白，瑟瑟发抖。“那个，”他指着硬币大声说，“是你能够联络我的途径，当你需要……”他只踌躇了一下，“……任何东西。我不会再像以前那样能够有规律的联络凤凰社成员了，并且，不要让我告诉你这是为什么，因为你知道我不能。我有一对儿硬币，”他在他脸前张开手，补充道，“上面有个拨盘，用魔杖按一下……算了，你自己想吧。如果你能发现里面藏的地图，你就会用了。”他冲着依旧躺在毯子上的硬币摆摆手。

 

“不再是你的什么？”Lupin递出橄榄枝，他的目光游移在Snape和硬币之间。

 

Snape盯着他看了很长时间，然后才转身抓起衣服，以Lupin无法理解的匆忙动作穿戴好，撩了撩头发，走到门口的时候，再一次回头看着还在床上，怒气未消又添困惑的Lupin。“不再是我愿意用来称呼这件事的字眼，你这个该死的傻瓜。”他撇撇嘴，风一般消失在门口。

 

－―――――――――――――――――――

 

Teddy发现自己在疑惑究竟坠入爱河是什么感觉。

 

他有时候会观察Harry和Ginny，看他们的手自然而然放到对方肩膀上，摩挲着，让人安心，或者仅仅就是放在那里，两个人显得如此心灵相通。他观察到祖母有时候会用食指划过摆放在壁炉架上面祖父的照片，带着不易察觉的颤抖，嘴角微微下垂。他观察Victoire的爸爸目光追随着妻子直到离开房间，从报纸上抬眼偷看她，带着满心的赞美。除了看到这些极为私人的举动而觉得脸红心跳之外，Teddy不得不承认这种对于某个人的感情和思绪实在是很吸引人。

 

Victoire的表现经常会让他的裤子撑起令人难堪窘迫的小帐篷，但是Teddy从来都不能肯定这是不是因为她的风情，或者是最近她狡猾的把一堆羊皮纸放在他的大腿上，从而导致了同样的反映。当然，他无论如何也不能确信，那小帐篷象征着 _“爱”_ 。

 

他猜测，父亲是不是用周围这些人凝视妻子的目光看着母亲。Black祖母告诉过他，母亲绝望的爱着父亲，她告诉过他，父亲深深爱着自己，当然，但是往往会忽略关于父亲是不是爱着母亲，她从来没有提到过。

 

他找不到任何理由能够让父亲不爱母亲，尽管如此，这件事还是扰得他心绪不安。

 

－―――――――――――――――――――

 

第一次Lupin尝试使用硬币，没有成功。

 

“天杀的混蛋。”他嘟嘟囔囔，用魔杖点着硬币，对上面的浮雕花纹念出自己能想到的所有咒语。“我想见Severus Snape，”他咕哝着，冲毫无变化的硬币皱皱眉。“我庄严发誓……呃……我没干好事，哦，只是出于可怜。”他叹了口气，倒在椅子上，闭上眼睛。“我需要你，”最后，他呻吟出声，疲惫不堪，听天由命一般转头看了看注定再一次整夜冰冷的床铺。“我真的 _需要_ 你。”

 

当硬币开始发光时，他的眼睛惊讶得睁大，一开始是蓝色，然后变成浓厚的金色，温暖着他的手掌。当光芒逐渐消退，硬币风蚀一般的表面出现了一行简单的字： _“二十分钟。”_ ，还有个坐标系。他终于能够安心的微笑了，随即收拾好东西，幻影移形。

 

第二次Lupin使用硬币，Snape仅仅过了三分钟就出现在Lupin那狭小的布满灰尘的公寓卧房中，而且是已经脱掉了斗篷和衬衫，直接掉在床上。

 

“就是现在。”Snape低语，把Lupin也拽倒在床上，Lupin集中精神感受着自己和Snape的身体亲密接触。粗糙的手指划过他的肌肤，Snape从来没有这样过，而且这次他的眼中看不到一点感情，完全不像他们曾经做这件事的时候那般眼神交流。一定是有什么事情发生了，Lupin很清楚，但是他不能问。

 

那一晚他们做得很慢，Lupin环住Snape，确定他能够接触到每一寸，他的手指和嘴在房间的阴影中勤奋工作，直到Snape向上拱起身子，发出长长的低吼。床单被浸湿了，Lupin觉得那晚自己比以往任何时候勃起的都要厉害。当他最终虚脱一般倒在床上，心满意足，筋疲力尽，感到全身暖洋洋的时候，他突然清楚的意识到，自己将无法在战火中幸存。

 

这种想法让他心生平静，而不是恐惧，然后他就靠在Snape身边，沉沉进入梦乡。

 

第三次Lupin使用硬币，信息回复让他等待一小时。当Snape姗姗来迟，他几乎已经不能站立，拼命咳嗽，勉强扶着旁边的桌子。

 

“哦上帝！”他咕哝一句，冲过去，在Snape瘫到地上前抱住他。“该死的，真该死。好吧，好吧，嗯……过来，躺到床上去。”他帮助Snape脱掉衣服，拉过毯子盖好，一面狠狠诅咒这见鬼的战争，一面祈祷，能缓解Snape目前症状的不是什么他Lupin力所不能及的药剂。

 

熬过了令人揪心的几分钟，Snape的呼吸终于重新变得平顺，Lupin环抱着他，轻轻抚过他的头发和脸颊，低声细语希望能安抚他的情绪。那天晚上，Snape一直半睡半醒，而Lupin也一直在照料着他。Snape脖子上挂着的那个硬币滑向Lupin，在他脖颈间，带着金属光泽，暖暖的。

 

“这个……”Lupin的指尖划过它，突然发自内心的感觉到温暖而宁静。一时兴起，他掏出自己那枚硬币，放在上面按好。立刻，两枚硬币发出明亮的光，然后Snape睁开了眼睛。

 

“嗯，”他有些不情愿的嘟囔着，“这下你知道它们怎么用了。”

 

Lupin瞄了他一眼，“我？不，我不能确定。”

 

“别让我解释给你听，Lupin。”

 

他低下头看看还在闪光的硬币，“它们是……相互感应的。”他小声说道：“你从哪里弄的？”

 

Snape皱皱眉，重新闭上眼睛。“很久以前有人偶然做出来的。”他停了一下，声音越来越轻，“一个朋友。单个的力量强大，一对儿的话简直就是可怕了，如果它们真的是一对儿。”

 

Lupin起身，“于是，你的这个朋友给你做了 _刚好一对儿_ ？”

 

“别这么说。”Snape疲倦的回答，“我不能。不是现在。你给我好好看看，然后动动脑子，傻瓜。”

 

－―――――――――――――――――――

 

Victoire皱着眉，嘟着嘴，手指划过硬币，努力研究。

 

“那么，接着告诉我。”Teddy有些生气的说。

 

她白了他一眼，“去问Harry叔叔，”最后加上一句，“他可能还留着另外一个。”

 

Teddy的眼睛睁大了，“什么另外一个？”

 

“我以前只见过一次，”她嘟囔着，依旧满怀兴趣的看着硬币。“当我问爸爸关于战争的事情时，大概是好几年前了，问他为什么Severus Snape会被人们那样的尊崇为一个英雄。他说世上没有什么力量比茹尼克契约(Runic bond)更加强大，作为试验……他叫它什么来着？”她转着眼睛回忆，“赤胆忠心（Loyalty and fealty）或者是别的什么。他说任何人只要戴着这样的标记而不会被灼伤，就说明他是绝对的忠诚值得托付。”

 

“你是什么意思，戴着它？”

 

她把硬币塞回他手里，然后用力将书包重新背到肩上。“我爸爸和Harry，当他们找到Snape的尸体时，”她说得很慢，示意那个硬币，“他脖子上就戴着和那差不多的东西。”

 

－―――――――――――――――――――

 

“你应该相当明白，我很需要这里。”Lupin把手枕在脑后，唇角微微上扬，“看来，我是凤凰社里最标准的单身汉。”

 

Snape瞥了他一眼，“我很确定自己一点也不想知道这些。”他顿了一下，“Tonks小姐，我以为？”

 

Lupin抬起眉毛，“有这么明显么？”

 

Snape忍不住窃笑起来，“是啊。”他干脆的回答。

 

“哦，好吧。那么你担心么？”

 

“担心她把你从危险的我身边偷走？”

 

Lupin看了他一眼，轻轻笑了，然后用力给了Snape一个熊抱，接着两个人一起滚倒在床上。“我猜她不敢。”他咬着耳朵，火热的唇贴在Snape颈间。

 

“唔……”Snape咕哝着，撑起身，俯下凝视Lupin。他的表情有些不定，“不论任何情况，你都永远不会到她那里去？”他低声问道。

 

“什么？”Lupin伸手描着Snape下巴的轮廓，“这算什么问题？”

 

“老实回答。”

 

我？不会，Lupin皱着眉在心里说。不论任何情况，他都不会丢下Snape投向Tonks的怀抱，或者任何别的人，都不行，他想。但是这并不是真的，他也知道。Snape随时都有生命危险，他可能被折磨到精神错乱，他可能明天就不会回应硬币的召唤了，或者是下周，然后从此杳无音信。这些Lupin都很清楚，一直都是。战争就是这么残酷，更何况对Snape这种在两边都扮演角色的人来说，不论结果如何他都注定要输，一切只是时间问题。他咽了咽口水，“不会。”语气无比坚定，看着Snape的眼睛。

 

Snape深深的凝视着他好一会儿，然后低下身子，给了Lupin一个浓烈到几乎窒息的吻。“骗子。”他啃着Lupin的唇瓣轻声呢喃。

 

－―――――――――――――――――――

 

一个阳光明媚的假日午后，Teddy把那枚硬币展示给祖母看。

 

“递给我那块抹布，亲爱的。”她头也不回的说道。“就在那边，在……这是什么？”当她最终转过身子，看到了Teddy摊开的手掌，手心里放着硬币。

 

“这是我爸爸的。”他故意淡淡的说，偷眼观察祖母的反应。“我之前在你的阁楼上找到的。”

 

她抬起目光，看着他的脸，眼里满是惊讶。“你？好吧，我不记得这个了，亲爱的。它一定是和他别的东西混在一起的。”她轻轻皱眉，伸手自己抓过抹布，用力擦试着桌台。

 

“这是一对儿中的一个。”他接着道，并不确定自己究竟在说什么，或者祖母是不是知道自己在想些什么。

 

她抬头。

 

“另一个属于Severus Snape。”他深吸一口气，拿起硬币，拇指有意无意的描着硬币的边缘，然后盯着祖母。她的目光迅速扫过硬币，停在一边，唇角微微下垂。

 

“Snape，”她终于冰冷的开口。“就是那样么？我早该知道的。”她自言自语，用力将抹布甩在桌台上。

 

“早该知道什么？”Teddy不甘心的追问。

 

“时不时消失，总是和狼人或者反抗者混在一起，要不然就是……”她用手蹭了蹭嘴角，“我从来没有相信过他， _从来没有_ 。”

 

“什么，Snape么？”Teddy慢慢后退，握紧手中的硬币。

 

“你 _父亲_ 。”她恨恨的说道，眼睛发亮。“把它拿过来，孩子。”

 

Teddy犹豫了一下，把硬币递了过去。她仔细的看着，在手上翻来覆去研究，用手指滑过那表面凸起的花纹。

 

“和Snape合作，”她还在自言自语，眼光始终没有离开硬币。“我早知道他在策划着什么，所以总是弃她而去。现在看来，原来他是在给食死徒传递消息啊。”

 

“他是被证明无罪的！”Teddy大叫，挥舞着手臂。“你到底在想什么？如果我父亲和Snape一起工作，那肯定是因为他们同样都是地下的，他们是间谍！为了赢得战争而奋斗！”他试图用正确的字眼来形容那些他根本一无所知的历史，他从来没有经历过那样的战争。他不知道那对他的父母来说意味着什么，或者是对于像Snape那样的人来说意味着什么。同样，他也不知道战争对于祖母来说意味着什么。

 

“为了赢得战争而奋斗”，她重复着，声音干涩。“好吧，Teddy。既然你总认为他是最好的，那么就继续这样崇拜他吧，从他那堆破烂中翻箱倒柜，接着追问下去好了。不过你永远不会找到你要找的东西，你应该知道，而且你不会找到理想中的那个英雄。”

 

“你怎么知道？”Teddy高声喊道，“他是英雄！他是秘密的间谍！他，他……”

 

“你想知道他是怎样的一个英雄么？”她尖刻的问道，“你真的想知道？”

 

Teddy一时语塞。

 

“他抛弃了她，”她的声音不带一丝温度，“就在他发现她怀孕的时候。就是那时候！”她用力拍着桌台，砰砰作响。“这就是你想知道的父亲么，孩子？他宁可消失无踪，用魔法硬币给Severus Snape通风报信，也不愿意照顾他自己的妻儿？”

 

Teddy不可置信的后退，“不！”他否认，头摇得像波浪鼓一般，“不对，一定是你搞错了。”

 

她无奈的叹气，低下头摸摸鼻梁，“我很抱歉，”她说，“原谅我，Teddy。这不是我……”

 

“他是个好人。”Teddy坚持道，一把抄起硬币重新揣进自己兜里。“Harry说他是。他……他一定有很艰巨的任务，都是为了战争。他并不是存心离开母亲的。”

 

祖母伸手抚摸着他的脸颊，让他把头转向她。她用力点头，“他爱你。”再一次重复，就像以前说过的无数次一样。

 

“是的。”Teddy不屑一顾，掉头走到门口。“我听到了。”

 

－―――――――――――――――――――

 

Lupin得知关于Lily那些事情的晚上，世界再一次变得四分五裂。他早该知道的，他应该能猜得到，但是却从来没有猜测过。那感觉就像是霸吓球（Bludger）击中了内脏一般，而他却无力控制自己的反应。卧室里充斥着暴怒的喊叫，他的声音嘶哑而刺痛，他的怒火随着每一句难听的咒骂四处蔓延。

 

“这么说她给硬币下过咒语了？”他咬牙切齿，奋力将硬币抛过房间。“你那个特别的混蛋朋友？”

 

“我们那会儿还是孩子。”Snape显得很疲倦，怠于解释，“她魔咒课学得很好，不是一般的好。”

 

Lupin瞪着他，“你和她订下了契约，”他的声音冷若冰霜，“你亲口告诉我：那不是真的。”

 

“那是真的。”Snape缓缓道，“这并不取决于人，而是取决于硬币本身，Lupin。差不多十六岁的时候，我们两人的硬币合在一起曾经起过一点作用，但是很快就再也没有效果了。”他双眉紧锁，“她并不想要我。”

 

“她想要什么无所谓，你想要什么才是重点。 _你_ ！”他用力把床单拽到一边。

 

“哦拜托，Lupin，如果你现在从床上下去，那就永远不要回来。”

 

“这可真有趣啊，Severus。你又看了一遍《预言家日报》，不是么？”Lupin把腿搭在床边随意的摇晃，忽闪着眼睛，试图无视所有的酸痛。“这很精彩，一定要这么写下去。”

 

一只手伸过来，手指钳住他的胳膊。“你怎么敢这么讲！”Snape咬牙切齿。

 

“你已经把我需要知道的一切都告诉我了。”Lupin说着，不动声色的抽出手臂，一边大步走过卧室，一边捡着自己的衣服。“这样的爱永远不会消失，就算过了这么多年也一样。”他在门口停下，低着头，牢牢抓住自己的裤子，“我应该知道的。”他喃喃自语道。

 

“事实并非我愿。”还在床上的Snape听上去充满痛苦。“这不是我告诉你的真正原因。”

 

Lupin猛的转身，“哦是么，你只是希望我可能会摆一些她的老照片装饰房间，是不是？这就是为什么你要告诉我？”

 

Snape用手抹了一下脸，痛道：“不，听我说，如果硬币变得忠贞不二，那意味着……”

 

可惜，他面前只剩下令人绝望而畏惧的摔门声。

 

－―――――――――――――――――――

 

Teddy清楚他应该能够相信，就算是最优秀的人，也有可能会变节。但是他始终无法到达父亲的境界，不知道父亲是不是有人关心。

 

他的世界里，一切事物似乎都分成好的和坏的，黑暗的和光明的。有黑暗生物（Dark creatures）、黑魔标记还有黑魔法，同时也有魔法部、凤凰社和Hogwarts。他曾经觉得这一切都理所应当，好的就是好的，但是现在他已经不能十分确定了。毕竟他的亲生父亲曾经是一个黑暗生物。

 

如果说在他周围一点光明都没有，那又怎样？

 

－―――――――――――――――――――

 

Lupin最后一次使用硬币的时候，Tonks已经怀孕六个月了。那会儿他正和Lee还有Kingsley在地下的秘密广播电台工作，同时，Snape，不择手段不计得失的，也当上了Hogwarts的校长。

 

凸起的硬币表面寂静了很长时间，Lupin几乎就要放弃了把它揣回兜里，但是终于，一条信息回复过来： _“二十分钟”_ ， 还有个坐标系。他闭上眼睛稍微放松一下神经，努力让手不会在幻影移形的过程中发抖。

 

他在一间破旧不堪的房间着陆，地上铺着薄薄的地毯，墙上挂着木画板。Snape站在房间另一头，裹着黑色的斗篷，并没有面对Lupin。

 

“这可真是太危险了，”Snape语气很平静，“你想要什么？”

 

Lupin一时间哑口无言，他究竟想要什么？他想要生命中最后九个月重新回放。“我只是……”

 

“小心照顾她。”Snape打断Lupin，转过身来。“Narcissa和Bellatrix并非善类，她们会为了泄恨去伤害那个姑娘的。”

 

Lupin凝视着他，“Tonks?”他低声说道。

 

“她怎么说也还是Black家的人，他们对于能够保护自己人十分的自豪。生下一个狼人在他们家来说算不了什么，她母亲也有着早先叛国者的血统。”（原文：She is still a Black, and they take pride in protecting their lot. Spawning a werewolf does not reflect well on the family, her mother's previous blood traitor activities notwithstanding.）

 

他肯定般的点点头，拉过一把椅子。“我那时对你很生气，”他说道，“我……反应过激了。”

 

Snape笑起来，真正的开怀大笑，深沉的，干涩的声音让Lupin暗暗祈祷这辈子再也不要听到了。“我想有一点能形容它，”他慢声慢气的说道，“我很遗憾没有能收到婚礼邀请。”

 

“我很遗憾在你不得不杀了Dumbledore的时候没有能理清立场。”Lupin不甘示弱。

 

倏地，Snape跨过房间，一把搂过Lupin的头，用手摩挲他的脸颊和下巴，然后印上一记凶猛的吻。Lupin深呼吸，诱惑般的让双唇在Snape的袭击下和他贴得更紧，他全身的毛孔似乎都在扩张，欢愉的叫喊着，曾经两个人一起耳鬓厮磨的点滴时光涌进脑海。“我没办法告诉你，”Snape哑声道，修长的手指插进Lupin栗色的发丝中，“你知道。”

 

“事到如今，我已经无法再抽身了。”Lupin有点悲伤的说。

 

Snape抬身向后退，用手擦擦嘴，恢复了往常的理智和平静。“不，你有办法。”他言简意赅，指着硬币，“最好不要再用它了。”他告诉Lupin，漆黑的眸子深不见底，嘴角微微抽动。

 

Lupin直起身子，握紧双拳，已经感觉到了每一次硬币分开所带来的锥心剜骨的痛和生生撕裂般的苦楚。“Severus，求你，”他再一次凑过去，“告诉我你还爱着她；告诉我，不是我将这一切弄得一团糟；告诉我，你不能全心全意爱我，只因为你还爱着她。”

 

Snape盯着他看了好久，“不行，”他淡淡道，“我不能这么说。”

 

在Lupin做出回应之前，他迅速幻影移形了。

 

－―――――――――――――――――――

 

Teddy撞开门，冲进Harry家，一阵风那样穿过前厅来到厨房，无视小Albus Severus的抱怨。

 

“Teddy！”Harry问道，“你来这里做什么？”

 

“告诉我，他不是叛徒。”Teddy嘶哑的吼叫着，一把将硬币拍在厨房的桌台上。

 

Ginny看了看Harry，又看了看Teddy，然后抱起Lily悄悄离开。Harry目送他们走后，转而盯着Teddy。“这是什么？”他指着硬币问。

 

“看着眼熟么？”Teddy冷笑，“我听说你对这些清楚得很啊。你，还有你最爱的，最勇敢的男人，Severus Snape！”

 

Harry皱着眉拿起它，“最爱的？”他无奈的笑笑，举起硬币仔细看。

 

“求你了，告诉我，他们在一起是为了给凤凰社工作。我必须知道这个，我……她说他是个叛徒，给Snape通风报信，所以才会抛弃妈妈，还有……”

 

“哦哦哦，等等，Teddy，你和谁聊起这些的？”

 

Teddy咬着嘴唇，“我祖母。”他顿了一下，“她说我爸爸不是好人，他是么？”

 

“好吧好吧，冷静点，”Harry再一次盯着硬币，“这是Snape的，”他自言自语，把硬币在手上翻来覆去，“你怎么拿到的？”他问Teddy，“我记得我把它锁在我的……”

 

“这个不是Snape的，”Teddy恳求的看着Harry，“这是我爸爸的。”

 

沉默充斥整个房间，压的人喘不过气。Teddy觉得自己几乎要窒息了，Harry盯着他。

 

“茹尼克契约，”Harry低声咕哝，“单个的力量强大，一对儿的话简直就是可怕了，上帝，当然。但是他们是多久前得到的呢？在Tonks之前，肯定的，但是……上帝，这就是他为什么愿意过来和我们待在一起，而不是守着她。但是这样说来，他为什么要结婚呢？”他飞快的小声嘀咕着，Teddy几乎跟不上也听不清。突然，他抬起头看着Teddy，“在这儿等着。”

 

Harry五分钟后回到厨房，手里捏着一块布。随着他小心翼翼的打开，Teddy看到了另一枚硬币，和自己的这枚一模一样，只不过沾染些黯红的血迹。他疑惑的看着Harry。

 

“他把这个戴在脖子上，”Harry轻轻的说，“在我和Bill找回它之后，我简直无法把它擦干净。这似乎……不对，大概吧。”他一只手拿起硬币，慢慢靠近桌台上Lupin的那枚，在两枚硬币还有一英寸距离的时候，它们开始发出浓厚的金光。

 

Teddy的眼睛随着硬币的靠近慢慢张大，最后惊愕不已的看着那耀眼的光芒。Harry用指尖夹着，拿给Teddy看。

 

“很漂亮，不是么？”

 

Teddy恍惚的点点头，“但是，”他继续追问，“你还没有告诉我：他们在一起做什么？他们确实在为凤凰社工作，对么？我是说，我……但是为什么祖母说他是个叛徒？”Teddy听见自己的声音在发抖，于是他闭上嘴。

 

“你把这个给她看了？”Harry问道，在得到Teddy点头作答时不由得重重叹气。“是的，”他说，“他们都在为凤凰社工作。他们的任务很重要，实际上……我自己都不知道他们究竟要做多少事情。但是你祖母……好吧，别那么在意她。她对所有迫使你父亲离开你母亲的事情都持怀疑态度，就算是凤凰社的任务也不例外。”

 

Teddy看着他，Harry的目光停留在组合成一体的硬币上。“这里面还有更深的含义，”他停了一下，缓缓说道，“难道不是么？”

 

Harry惊讶的转头看他，“哦，我想也是。”他说，“通常都是这样的。但是你需要知道的就是，你父亲不是叛徒，无论如何都不是。”

 

“那么你……你认为他是英雄么？”Teddy小声问，Harry禁不住微笑。

 

“当然，Ted。我想他是的。”

 

－―――――――――――――――――――

 

是时候了。

 

十分钟前传来警告，Voldemort正在向Hogwarts进发。Lupin坐在床上沉默不语，试图挥灭脑中繁乱的杂念，让自己振作起来准备战斗。就这样了，他心中暗道，最终的对决。

 

他掏出硬币，最后一次细细端详，在手上翻转着，往事再度侵袭，他回忆起Snape的唇是怎样吻遍他的身子，回忆起Snape高潮时极度愉悦的表情。他看着硬币，眼前出现乌黑顺直的发丝，漆黑深邃的双眸，还有战争令他们之间的相互信任几乎摇摇欲坠。楼梯上面有脚步声，他知道是Tonks，而他们的孩子很快就要变成可怜的孤儿。他一把抄起羽毛笔。

 

_“在我死之后，请将这个给_ _Severus Snape_ _，他知道是什么意思。”_

 

他斜眼看着这行字，好吧，可真像戏里的桥段，自然是这样，但是确实符合当下的心情。不管怎样，加点神秘感能让他的遗言被慎重对待，不是么？

 

他在脑中描绘着上一次两枚硬币一起发光的情形，两个在一起，比其中任何一个的力量都要强大，Snape曾经告诉过他。他把硬币扔在床头柜上，抓起魔杖，走了出去。

 

 

FIN

 

 

某鱼注：

 

1，Teddy：是Lupin和Tonks的儿子，Ted是昵称。

2，Victoire Weasley：Bill Weasley和Fleur Delacour的女儿，关于Fleur Delacour请见《火焰杯》，三强争霸赛选手之一。

3，Harry和Ginny婚后生了两个儿子：James，Albus Severus；一个女儿：Lily（囧）

 


End file.
